How many?
by Mikoya L. Mitchie
Summary: On that raining day she don't have any destination but her wings keeps on moving...and she somehow wishes that her tears will fade through the rain


a/n= this is a sequel to my story HOW LONG? for further knowledge please try to read the first one.

Thanks and hope you will enjoy

Diclaimer: I don't own negima

* * *

_**How many?**_

* * *

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

Do you like that ring miss?

She smiled but she didn't take any longer attention to the woman who patiently watching her looking around her small but unique store.

She's been in that store for more than thirty minutes but only that time a thing succeed to get her attention. The ring was simple there no extravagance about it. It was just simple and unique like the person she's thinking about at the moment, all of the moments.

Can I look at this pair of rings

The sales lady gladly approaches her. With her hands she gently takes the rings from the stand where it was beautifully arranged a moment ago. Her hands shake a little when she had the chance to hold the rings.

_It's perfect _

She's not planning to waste another moment in that store. She paid for the amount of the rings it simple but as expected it's still expensive but as long as that ring would manage to make that person smile the price would be nothing to think about.

Ah miss do you have something that you can connect it with I want it be a necklace pendant.

The sales lady nodded then show her some jewelry boxes it didn't take her long to decide.

_I hope secchan would love this _

Her smile never leave her face until she gets in the car she drove alone.

While driving the excitement in her grew wider and wider. The more she looks at box of the rings the more she's eager to see her.

She finally give up arguing with in her she find herself grabbing the box in order to gave the ring another close glance.

That's her mistake the ring fell out in her hands and when she tried to locate her under her seat she for second lost her sight on the roads leading her un aware that there's a van who surprise appear from the other side of the road.

* * *

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

How many days have it been since she became this happy and again. She really doesn't remember. But she will definitely not forget the day when she saw Eishun sama in front of her holding an umbrella wearing a warm smile in his face.

_Are you in cold setsuna? _

_She didn't answer _

_Whether she's in cold or not it doesn't matter to her even if the rain won't stop the hell would it affect her to stand there. Even if she will be in pain she will never leave her spot the spot where konoka's window was most visible, the spot where she decided to wait for her._

_It's time setsuna to go inside _

_With the questioning look she finally let herself look at the man in his eyes._

_The wait is over he finally realize _

The smile on her lips got wider when she once again looks at the letter konoka left in her locker.

_**Because I miss you **_

_**Let's meet up in the world tree later**_

_**Don't make me angry **_

_**By letting me miss you more okay?**_

_**Bye secchan **_

_**Oh yah **_

_**My secchan **_

_**I have news for you **_

_**When I woke up this morning I have just realized that I'm loving my sechhan more and more **_

_**He he (Im smiling)**_

_**I Love you**_

konoka never failed to surprise her, make her happy konoka certainly is the reason of her life. The more the day passed the more she found herself looking at the future where she was there.

She don't mind waiting but she still find herself checking the time.

_Where could she be? _

Her phone rings a message from asuna.

_Konoka have been in an accident _

The phone fell out from her hands.

* * *

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

The warm ray of the sun that rises wakes her up. Her head was spinning she have the thought of bumping it in the wall that she did.

Does it hurt? It's nothing really nothing compare to the hurt she's feeling every time she wakes up realizing that nothing changes.

Her room was in mess but it's nothing compare to the mess in her life.

Bottles of liquor that she started drinking even on the time she's still not allowed to drink scattered in the floor adding to the disaster of the room.

How many did she drink last night?

She don't remember, not really bothered by it. It's a good thing that before realizations came to her again a knock from the door got her attention. Not paying attention to the mess that the knocker could view she make her steps to the door. Sliding a hand to her mess hair she opened it slowly.

Still in a mess setsuna?

Do I have a reason to be not in mess?

The girl in front of her was just starting to be sarcastic but ended up feeling off guard. And that action of her painfully answers her question.

Negi ask me to fetch you up he's starting to get alarmed by your absences

She smiled an awful one

Tell negi to stop worrying that's the only thing he can do for me.

She hated to be rude but she wanted to be alone.

That's why even though there's disapproval in her eyes she still closes the door to asuna.

Before she loses the power to walks in her foot again she found herself taking her steps to her bed.

Her hand was shaking it stopped moving when it touches her pillow.

She bit her lower lip tears were starting to flow again but she closed her eyes to stop it while gaining the strength to continue.

When her hand touches that letter that she now valued more than herself, She found herself not moving feeling afraid at the same time longing. A lot of different emotions started to fill her heart but the top feeling was the feeling of wanting.

Her hands finally manage to move again she's trembling when she finally touches the letter.

And when she opened it she breaks down

Tears and noise of her cries started to fill in her room.

_**When I woke up this morning I have just realized that Im loving my sechhan more and more **_

_**Kono chan…**_

_She's here _

_Her voice was trembling a lot emotion is starting to flow inside of here _

_Finally after searching high and low walking street by street and travelling city by city she found herself home again. She has the reason to go home and now she's walking tinning the distance of her reason and her misery._

_She reaches the door and it seems forever when the last time she stands there. The old man leaves everything changes then konoka did. _

_But konoka was back and just like before only a door separate them and that would be the last time she will allow a thing to separate them. They belong together they were bounded by such magical feelings that completes her. _

_She takes a deep breath then she slowly open the door. _

_The time seems to stop when she finally saw that figure again. Her hearts beat so fast just like it always did when she would see her. _

_Konoka _

_She found her voice weak and trembling _

_Since when did the last time she saw her? She's not sure but it seems like forever. _

_The day that supposedly be another memorable day have been the most tragic one. Konoka have been in an accident but no one found her body there. They started to search, she never stops, some became negative but she continues to hope. She felt like there no reason to be happy but she still has a reason to live. Finding konoka have been her life her goal in life. _

_And now that goal ended coz she's finally there in__** front**__ of her._

_The girl turns around to her when she heard her voice._

_That's the moments when tears started to fall_

_**She misses her **_

_She has such emotion inside of her when he found herself closing the distance between them. It seems like forever but it feels right when she finally holds her. She wrapped herself around her waist hugging her tightly. Suddenly a fear of letting go conquer her she's so afraid that she may lose her again._

_It took konoka a while before she return the hug and when she surprise let go of her it confuse her to see her wondering._

_Just as I expected all of your classmates miss you konoka _

_From konoka her gaze transferred to a man smiling beside konoka._

_Konoka smiled a very familiar smile a smile that she always gave her __**before.**_

_Yes that's why I'm really happy to be back _

_Konoka's voice was so cheerful she should be happy that konoka was cheerful now that she saw her but it felt wrong, something was wrong. _

_When konoka turn her gaze to her she found herself surprise and tense._

_**I'm really happy to see you again sakurazaki san**_

A knock from the door stopped her thoughts from falling again. She's feeling lazy to stand but feeling obliged to stand up and open the door to whomever it is who's knocking.

When she faces the person knocking she's been thankful that she still holds the doorknob.

Hi sakurazaki san I came to visit

She tried to smile _she have to_

What the reason of your visit konok…konoe san

I need to give you something special can I come in?

She's bothered by the mess in her room but more afraid to be with her **alone.**

You can give it to me here

She pout, she bite her lip that expression brings a lot of memories.

Please I really wanted to see your room. Since I came back I never been here I'm also not sure if I even been there

_You are, you even spent nights in my bed sleeping like a baby _

My room was in mess it's embarrassing

_Please don't make it hard for me _

Its fine

Konoka was seemed to be determined to see her room. She blushes when the healer looks around. She really feels embrace because the room was in disaster everything was in the floor things and even used clothes and some bottles.

She hurried herself to the bottles and grabs a cloth nearby to cover it.

Konoka's eyes fall to her and to the covered bottles she doesn't have the courage to face her eyes.

I don't remember you drinking sakurazaki san

She doesn't have a plan to look her in the eyes it's a **dangerous** thing to do.

It was just…

Never mind, just don't drink so much and the elders to find out

She's hurt because it was not the pictured in her mind it's not the response she imagined from konoka but before was different to the reality of the present.

When she returned her eyes to konoka she's moving cleaning the mess in her room.

_Secchan I'm thinking of giving your room a makeover _

_It's not necessary kono chan _

_Oh come on please let me decorate it _

_A laugh came from her when the healer hug her with that pout in her face. _

_Why do you want to decorate in anyway? _

_She said while setting aside some hair that prevents her from seeing her beautiful shining brown eyes._

_Because I want secchan to remember me every time she's in her room. I will definitely put my touch of love in every corner of your room secchan._

Please…sto…stop

Konoka gave her a questioning look when she instantly runs beside her to stop her hands from grabbing some fallen things on the floor.

Why? is there a problem sakurazaki san?

You don't have to do that konoe ojou sama

Damn! Since when did it feel wrong to address her like that? she's still her mistress that never changes but the feeling of the title was strange to her.

You don't have to address so formally konoka would be fi…

No

The healer was surprised because her voice suddenly rise up

I'm sorry…just please don't touch anything in my room konoe ojou sama.

I understand sorry for interfering

When the healer smiled she decided to return a smile

Oh yah I almost forgot I came here to give you this

The thing was in an envelope but she aware of the thing inside of it of how hurtful that thing could be.

Her hands were shaking when she holds that envelope.

_Konoka wanted to get married as soon as possible but I prevent that from telling her that she at least need to reach legal age. You still have the chance setsuna four years would be long enough I'm sure she would remember._

A month from now konoka would be twenty and married.

You would come right? I'm really been looking forward to this since the day I came back and gain my memories.

_Not all of them_

I…

_I don't want to because if I did then it would be time for me to give up_

I…

_If I lose you how would I survive?_

I…

_Konoka how? How would I forget you I don't even want to? But what should I do?_

I…

_I always wish for your happiness but I want it to be me but it's him who's making you happy. _

_I promise to give you anything but why is it so hard to give you the freedom._

_I want to love you forever but you're giving me the reason to stop._

_I...You…we promise to love each other forever but four years ago you is gone and now it's only I but I still hope for a we even though it was already been you and him. _

I…

_She's been a fool she should have let herself accept this a long time ago on the moment she saw her happy holding that man's arms. But she's also in love that leads her of hoping that maybe between that happiness konoka would find her but it didn't happen. And now the ending point was here she's going to the part of her life where her future dreams lies._

_She would move forward and she will be there regretting and blaming herself because she just lose the chance to be konoka's happiness._

_She don't want to surrender she still wanted to hope even if it will hurt her even if she will be in a hell of pain she will stand and still hope and wait but…_

_Konokas was already the one who decides to end it._

Sakurazaki san you would come right?

Konoka was starting to get worried expression on her beautiful face.

Her hands move leading to konoka's face with her hands she wipe aside the hair that block her beautiful brown eyes. Her hands make it to her reddish cheeks and that were it stayed.

**I always wish for your happiness, I want you to be happy I always want to see you smile, I always want to hear that cheerful voice of yours.**

Her tears were falling but there's no point if she would try to stop it not now that she wanted to cry until the pain goes away.

Her hands were shaking when one of her finger touches her nose then she silenlty press it.

the next moment was priceless her other hand grabbing konokas' head then her other hand wrapped around konoka leading her closer to her.

that moment when she finally hug her again, that's when she became emotional.

her tears continues to fall it hurt her it manage to weaken her.

_she's in pain_

_she's suffering_

_but _

_she love her so much_

**So promise me kono chan that you would be the happiest woman on that day**

When konoka nodded she have accepted it that everything

**Was over**

* * *

**Outside setsuna's room the rain falls like it wont stop just like _that day_**

**The rain accompanied her again with her wings moving she flies without any particular destination.**

**but she's holding a reason**

**she**** wanted her tears to fade away through the pain.**

**If it would be possible she also wishes the pain to ease**

* * *

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

The venue of the wedding was like a paradise and when the bride came out from the room where she spend hours of making sure that today she would be very beautiful every one became speechless. Of course all of them were already aware that she was a beauty but it's really surprising that she can be the goddess of beauty.

Even the swordsman whose standing in the corner found herself amaze by that beauty.

The crowd more specific her high school and college classmates happily surround her praising every tiny thing about her that make her outstanding.

Then the bride found her the time seems to stop

They started to look in each other eye.

She smiled not because she's happy it's because she wanted her to know that she wish for her happiness because unknown to her she love her more than anyone else.

For how long?

Nobody knows even she was not sure

Is it long years?

How many years could it be?

Or how many decades that would take

She really doesn't know nor wanted to guess

But she's sure of one thing

She smiled to the woman who would continue to be dear to her that's why she decided to still protect her but it won't be easy that's why she still need time to get away from her to cry because the only thing she can do to help herself is to cry until she don't have the strength to cry.

She bowed then smiles to her then she start to make the steps to walk away from her.

She needed to forget

But she won't regret

Loving konoka was the happiest and memorable moments of her life.

How many moments is that?

How many memories did they have?

It doesn't matter of how many memories they have as long as there is, it was already enough to convince her that once upon a time

**konoka** and **setsuna** has happened.

* * *

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

She's finally walks out from the room and now she's on that spot, where she would start to make a step towards her future.

Many people was around her praising happiness was written all over their face.

She's feeling happy and contented until she meets those eyes

She wanted her to wish for her happiness but how come she feels weird when she does.

She smiled to her and then takes a bow when she walks herself away from her she wanted to stop her.

Then something hit her right foot and when her eyes fall on that thing everything around her seems to stop.

But one name keeps on running on her mind.

_The ring was simple and yet it's unique but for her it's perfect because it's for her._

**Secchan…**

* * *

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

**Oh my… **

**Thanks for reading **

**I somehow wanted to put a sequel to this **

**Should I?**


End file.
